


Burning and Drowning

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko thinks about the hands of a waterbender. Spoilers for "Sozin's Comet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning and Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.

The one thing worse than the pain is the familiarity of it: the screaming nerve endings, the smell of his own sizzling flesh. It feels like his insides are boiling. Lying on the ground, he remembers his uncle's tea.

He winces when Katara rolls him onto his back. She places her palms on his abdomen and a cold current washes over him, smothering the heat.

 _You're alive._

The hands of a waterbender are soft, no matter how many battles they've fought. He looks at her with half-lidded eyes and thinks of the stones in the river, how their sharp edges are worn smooth under the flow of the tide. As a firebender, he has never understood what it is like to be embraced by water.

First he burned; now he drowns.


End file.
